hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hakuouki Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Design & sections Hi all, I'm currently watching the anime series, thus brought me here ^^ Are you gonna add sections for games, anime and manga respectively? I was thinking the front page could use some cleaning up or page design. Currently anyone working with that? Or are there more articles that aren't displayed? I thought it'd be handy if we list the characters into their respective sections, for e.g Onis, Shinsengumi, factions, etc. so it's easier to navigate around. ^^ -- Koosha (talk) 08:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Shinsengumis ^^ Feel free to approach me if you need help with the layout or design for this wiki. I'll see what I can help out with. -- Koosha (talk) 08:59, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Message on 'Mainpage' moved here: This is a Wikia by fans, FOR fans, Unfortunately, so many fans of Hakuouki have no knowledge of this resource, and there are just too few of us here to really turn this wiki into something worthwhile...We don't even have an active admin, so please, if you're a fan of Hakuouki, join us, and together we can make a Hakuoki Wiki that everyone can be proud of! Thank you!16:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Also, stop spamming & wasting your time with garbage add-ons editds {Hijikata Does NOT like doing BJ's} I will catch you and undo them! If your not contributing & are just here to make trouble like an immature 12 year-old, don't even bother. :No idea who posted it but I think it's better on the Talk page instead of Homepage -- Koosha (talk) 11:49, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Favicon and Title Hey, I was thinking that this wiki needs an favicon. Does anyone know how to change the icon of the Wiki, by this I mean changing the little picture that sits beside the title in the your bookmarks bar? If you dont know what I mean, Ex. On the Bleach wiki the icon is Ichigo, on Naruto wiki the icon is an orange N, and on Inuyasha wiki it's the Shikon Jewal. If anyone knows how to change it please tell me. Also if you know how to change the Wiki's title look that would be great. I want it to be this picture. Ok, I figured out how to change the picture, only I can't because I'm not an admin. If someone is an Admin, may you please fulfill my request? I would be forever greatful. AnimeVolleyLover (talk) 17:32, August 13, 2013 (UTC) New Poll Hey guys!! There's a new poll on the main page. Go check it out and vote. AnimeVolleyLover (talk) 17:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC)AnimeVolleyLover REQUEST TO THE FOUNDER I have noticed that there are most likely no admins on this wiki. May I ask that you give someone that privilege of being an administrator of the wiki and create a big and better wiki for all of us? AnimeVolleyLover (talk) 18:25, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Active Contributors? So, how many of people here are active contributors to this wiki, and how long have you been one? Amita4ever (talk) 06:58, March 31, 2017 (UTC) I've been on other wikis for a month or two now, IDK but I guess if I have anything to add, I add it so I guess? Jayflight (talk) 08:54, July 25, 2017 (UTC)